1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for mounting a lamp assembly such as a vehicular headlamp assembly to a vehicle body and particularly to a housing for a vehicular lamp assembly superior in impact strength, light in weight and capable of being provided at low cost.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 13, there has been used a housing formed by a pressed steel sheet as a housing for mounting a vehicular headlamp assembly to the body of an automobile. A vehicular lamp assembly housing 50 of this type is for mounting a body 54 of a vehicular lamp assembly which comprises a lens 51 fitted over a front opening to seal the opening, a lamp 52 as a light source supported at the rear end and a reflecting mirror 53 formed along the inner surface of the body, in such a manner that the angle in a facial direction of the lamp assembly body can be changed freely. The housing 50 is generally of a planar, annular structure provided on one side thereof with an inclination adjusting means 55 and an inclination support means 56, while on the other side there is constituted a mounting structure 57 by steel sheet for fixing the housing 50 to the body of an automobile, and at a central part of the housing there is formed at through hole 58 of a size permitting insertion therein of the rear end portion of the body 54. The inclination adjusting means 55, inclination support means 56 and mounting structure 57 are constituted as pressed members separate from the housing 50 and are rendered integral with the housing 50 by a suitable method such as welding or bolting.